Vampires Of The Night
by Majinesan
Summary: Christa es una estudiante de secundaria normal que le tiene miedo a los seres fantásticos e irreales, aunque un día ella tendrá que lidiar con todos esos miedos en su vida real y amorosa/ YumiKuri 3


**Capítulo 1 "**Extraño"

**Autores(a): Majinesan**** y ****Gabriela-e.e55**

* * *

En una fría mañana una chica estudiante miraba aburrida por la ventana el paisaje que la rodeaba, mientras que el profesor de historia daba como siempre sus clases, a las cuales nadie prestaba mucha atención y al igual que a todos, a la chica no le parecían nada interesante

Profesor: Señorita Renz! me está poniendo atención?!

Christa: E-eh si!-dijo un poco asustada

Profesor: bien, y ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Christa: eh, este...

Profesor: Señorita Renz como usted no sabe de qué estoy hablando quiero que para mañana consulte la historia y teoría sobre los vampiros

Christa: -¡No! ¿Qué? espere, pero si estaba poniendo atenci...

Profesor: - sin peros, señorita Renz!

Christa no tuvo otra opción que acatar las reglas, estaba sorprendida por lo que la había encargado el maestro ya que a decir verdad a ella nunca le había agrado el tema de los vampiros, o momias, o zombies pues a ella le asustaba mucho todo lo sobrenatural, finalmente sonó la campana. Todos los estudiantes arreglaban sus cosas para marcharse, todos menos una castaña que se acerca a Christa para apoyarla ya que ésta se preocupaba pues sabía los temores de su amiga

**Sasha:** ¿Christa?, estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupada la castaña

**Christa:** s-si, supongo, esta tarde iré a la biblioteca, después de todo hacerlo no es una opción…

**Sasha:** ¿quieres que te acompañe?

**Christa:** No está bien, no te preocupes, puedo sola

**Sasha:** Supongo… bien nos vemos, ya casi es hora de la comida

**Christa:** Sí, adiós

Después de que las amigas se despidieron, Christa se fue directamente a la biblioteca, al entrar, se dirigió a la recepción que estaba al principio y vio a una chica que acomodaba unos libros.

**Christa:** Eh, disculpa

**X:** Si?

**Christa:** Sabe dónde está la sección de lo sobrenatural?, tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre vampiros y busco algo de información

**X:** Hm… busca en el segundo pasillo a la derecha estoy segura de que hay un par de libros que te pueden ayudar.

**Christa:** Sí, muchas gracias

Tras esto Christa se dirigió al lugar indicado –veamos… vampiros, vampiros, vampiros -decía la chica mientras buscaba y pasaba los libros con su dedo –vampiros….ah! ahí está uno!- La rubia estiró su mano para tomar dicho libro que se encontraba en lo más alto del estante, y gracias a su corta estatura no logro alcanzarlo, la rubia seguía estirándose y dando pequeños saltitos para intentar alcanzar el libro sin embargo una mano lo tomó, después de esto oyó una voz detrás suyo

**X:** ¿Te ayudo con esto?

La persona detrás suyo volteó el libro, miró su portada y arqueó levemente una de sus cejas

**X:** ¿Con que te interesan los vampiros?- Mencionó mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

Christa sintió curiosidad en saber quién era esa persona que estaba hablándole, al mirarle no tuvo bien en claro cuál era su sexo, era muy blanca o blanco, los ojos marrones, con pecas que le resaltaban en sus mejillas, el pelo castaño y era muy alta o alto. Christa sintió un escalofrió al verle muy de cerca y no sabía el por qué, después de tanto tiempo mirándole Christa reacciono un poco avergonzada por el tiempo perdido…

**Christa:** G-gracias- tomo el libro de las manos de la extraña persona -e-el libro es para un proyecto… y si me disculpas tengo que irme…-

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, siente que la toman del brazo, al sentirlo voltea y se da cuenta que era la misma persona que ahora le tomaba el brazo…

**X:** Espera, si quieres puedo ayudarte, sé mucho sobre vampiros-

**Christa:** ¿En serio? muchas gracias- le sonríe

**Christa:** ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?

**X:** Supongo que estaría bien, en donde…- pregunto algo intrigado (a) aquella persona, mientras desviaba la mirada para no tener que ver la dulce sonrisa de la rubia.

**Christa:** ¿Qué te parece en el café que está a 2 cuadras de aquí? A las 3:00?

**X:**… Está bien, hasta entonces

**Christa:** Nos vemos

Después de esto Christa rento un par de libros necesarios para la investigación y se fue a su casa, la chica no pudo dormir muy bien, no dejaba de pensar en ¿quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué le causaba escalofríos? … las preguntas rondaban en su cabeza una y otra ves hasta que por fin se pudo quedar dormida. A la mañana siguiente Christa estaba muy emocionada, no sabía el por qué, pero lo estaba,

**Christa:** ¡Bien! creo que esto está bien –Sonrió ampliamente la rubia al probarse un atuendo que le iba muy bien –¿me pregunto por qué me arreglo tanto?, es solo para hacer la tarea, no es como si fuera una cita- se replico a sí misma.

Una vez lista Christa fue a ese café acordado, una vez hay busco con la mirada y le encontró, fue fácil de distinguir por su altura, al verla Christa solo agitó su mano para que le viera, finalmente se encontraron y se sentaron en una mesa

**X:** Soy Ymir

**Christa:** Eh?-mencionó algo confundida la rubia.

**X:** Mi nombre, me llamo Ymir

**Christa:** Oh, un placer soy Christa.

Con esto ultimo Christa confirmo la sexualidad de la chica, a decir verdad el día pasado traía una chaqueta grande y era difícil de ver su busto, pero ahora, este se podía ver con más claridad y Christa solo confirmó aún más lo antes dicho.

**Ymir:** ¿Rentaste esos libros?

**Christa:-** asiente- los necesitaba para la investigación

**Ymir:** ¿De que materia es? –preguntó la pecosa mientras tomaba un libro y lo ojeaba

**Christa:** Historia, me metí en problemas con el profesor y este fue el castigo.

**Ymir:** Así que eres chica mala, eh?- comentó mientras mostraba una pequeña risa burlona

**Christa:** No, es sólo que…-ante esto último una voz interrumpió la conversación…

**X:** ¿P-puedo tomar su orden? –dijo una mesera que se encontraba al lado, curiosamente un tanto sonrojada

**Ymir:** Yo quiero un Café normal, y tú Christa?

**Christa:** Yo también.

**Mesera:** Entonces serian 2 cafés, v-vuelvo enseguida…

**Ymir:** Que extraña mesera- agregó la pecosa arqueando una de sus cejas.

**Christa:** Bien comencemos- dijo la rubia mientras abría una libreta y se dispuso a anotar, inmediatamente miró a ymir atentamente esperando a que ella hablara

**Ymir:** Probablemente hayas escuchado o hayas visto en películas que a los vampiros les gusta chupar sangre ¿no?- decía la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Cuando Ymir mención esto último Christa se puso blanca, el temor se notaba en su cara, lo cual llamo la atención de Ymir.

**Ymir:** ¿Te asustan los vampiros?-pregunto interesada la pecosa.

**Christa:** S-sí, gracias a dios no existen- hablo un poco más calmada la rubia.

**Ymir:** ¿L-los vampiros no son tan malos sabes?- dijo un poco alterada, lo cual sorprendió a Christa.

**Christa:** P-pero se supone que los vampiros no existen ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ymir abrió los ojos de par a par y se inclino hacia atrás "_M-mierda, ¿por qué dije eso?, ¿Sospechara algo?, ok mantén la calma Ymir y no te alteres más, cambia de tema rápido!_" Se decía a sí misma en su mente.

**Ymir:** Eh, como sea, sabes que no duermen en la noche ¿no es así?-preguntó un tanto nerviosa la pelinegra, lo cual volvió a sorprender a Christa y la hizo sospechar un poco. Christa estaba a punto de preguntarle a Ymir cuando una voz vuelve a interrumpirlas…

**Mesera:** 2 cafés normales- menciono la aun mas sonrojada mesera mientras le daba el café a Christa, esta lo tomo, acto seguido a esto la mesera le dio el café a Ymir del cual colgaba un pequeño papel, Ymir se sorprendió un poco pero de todas formas lo tomo, en cuanto a Ymir tomo el café la mesera se alejo rápidamente un par de pasos y después paro, Ymir tomo y abrió el papel que para su sorpresa tenía un numero anotado y un nombre, esto sorprendió a Ymir bajo el papel y miro a la mesera que la veía esperando la reacción de la pecosa, para la sorpresa de Ymir, la mesera solo le guiño un ojo y se alejo de prisa, Ymir solo se recostó en el asiento y suspiro, despistadamente arrugo el papel y se lo metió a un bolsillo de su pantalón, esperando que Christa no lo viera.

**Ymir:** Bien…ya que es un tema muy extenso, será mejor que te lo cuente desde el principio…- cerro los ojos tomo un poco de café y comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que Christa anotaba todo lo que decía, la verdad ella no ponía mucha atención a lo que decía aún sospechaba sobre lo que había ocurrido hace un rato y en su cabeza solo rondaban preguntas como ¿Como Ymir podía saber todo eso? ¿Ella lee mucho acerca de vampiros? o en el peor de los casos ¿Ymir es un vampiro? pero eso era absurdo los vampiros no existen ¿cierto?

¿Ah menos qué? No! No, No, algo debe de andar mal ¿tal vez es una apasionada por los vampiros? No eso era imposible. El nerviosismo comenzaba a notarse en su cara, lo cual Ymir empezó a notar

**Ymir:** ¿Estás bien? ¿Oye? ¿Me escuchas?

**Christa:** Eh?, ah claro-la chica finalmente despertó de su fantasía de preguntas

**Ymir:** ¿Lo anotaste todo?-preguntó la pelinegra mientras terminaba de tomar el café

**Christa:** Ehm sí…

Ymir sintió la presencia de alguien conocido por ella que estaba cerca, miró por la ventana y vio a un chico con pelo corto y negro con pecas en sus mejillas, al reconocerlo Ymir frunció el ceño molesta y pensó

"-_Marco, maldición ¿y ahora qué quiere_?" ante esto no le quedo de otra que despedirse de Christa

**Ymir:** Lo siento Christa, tengo que irme-se levanta del puesto

**Christa:** Espera Ymir-le gritó para llamar su atención y la pecosa la miró

**Ymir:** ¿Si?, ¿qué sucede? detuvo su paso para esperar una respuesta de la rubia

**Christa:** G-gracias por todo, espero volver a verte Ymir- sonríe

Ymir: No hay de qué- "_por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver_..."

* * *

Como han visto amigos, estaré subiendo otra historia y ahora no seré yo sola, sino con una amiga ya que decidimos hacerlo las dos juntas, esperamos que les guste esta historia, es un poco diferente a las demás ya que es "sobrenatural", esperamos que les guste. Mañana subiré el capítulo de _El Caballero y La Diosa_. Esperamos que dejen reviews opiniones, dudas, críticas, etc…


End file.
